Content Creation Overview
Get Creating In the GoS there are generally two types of additions that can be made. Single additions that effect only one planet, person or place are called adds and large scale additions that stretch over time and effect multiple people, places or things are called merges. Merges can be from a previous work you have done or something entirely new. In the GoS we are striving to develop an infinitely diverse universe filled with in-depth stories and tales of it's inhabitants. So if you are uncomfortable with people expanding your universe after it is submitted, then don't submit! In general the process for crafting an Add or a Merge is generally the same and will be discussed below Categories and What They Mean * Celestial Objects - These objects are of massive size, large enough to have their own gravity well and usually have rich age old history. The creation of a celestial object is usually a large undertaking and requires possibly 100's of cross-linked wikia pages. It is not recommended as a first contribution. * History or Events - A history or event page is a factual rendition of what occurred in a certain time frame involving a person or a place. Celestial Objects, People, Factions and Societies all have their own unique histories and it is important we record them all. History pages are often very complex in that you must research anything that was prior canon before you can write one. It is not recommended as a first contribution * Organisms - The organisms category includes anything alive (or believed to be alive). Diseases, Animals and Plants are all a part of this category. This category meant for general pages regarding the specifics of individual species and not the history of an individual from that species. New species additions often make great first additions. * Objects - All inanimate objects that are not of celestial size are considered to be objects. Any and all objects in the universe deserve their own page and for this reason they make a great contribution to the wikia. This is the fastest way to meet the 2-Cross-Link requirement. Your First Addition and Cross-Linking Your first addition and second addition to the GoS will be used to fill the Cross-Linking requirement of the GoS. Cross-Linking is important for two main reasons. Firstly, it expands the already known universe (generally in a minor way) before creating an entirely new addition. This ensures that the content that has already been created by users will be continually expanded. Secondly it provides low-pressure practice on how to format and develop your own wikia page. Cross-Linking in the GoS is the process of reading a canon work, finding a Celestial Object, Event, Organism, or Object that does not have a page linked to it and creating it. This will then be used as an addition to the page with a hyper-link. For example, there is a History Page that mentions the Battle of Goron yet no page exists for it. You can create the page as long as it is consistent with the history after it. This can get complicated, so be sure that the outcome and description of the object/event match the original authors. Anything the original author did not specify however, is fair game. My Addition Got Rejected, What Now? You spent hours writing the grandest story ever told, Sir. Lancelot had won the space castle and his fair maiden Bilbo Baggins after a decade long struggle against the astro-Nazis. You submitted it, and it was declined. Being declined can happen for any number of reasons, and it is important that you communicate with the moderator that declined your work. They will tell you exactly why you were declined and what you can do to fix it. A page can undergo an infinite amount of revisions before it is allowed on the wikia so please be mindful of your own and our moderators time. After you make your set of revisions, you can place your page into the "revised" category and a moderator will reassess your post. What Does It Mean to be Consistent? Consistent writing matches the tone and feel of the already established universe. The GoS is a sci-fi/fantasy world that anyone can contribute to and is open to all types of content. The content that is added must feel as if it belongs in the universe. For example, writing about magical space bunnies with anime eyes in a major universe defining battle is a little much and does not match the tone of the universe. It is suggested to keep a typical sci-fi/fantasy style when writing your article. Magical Space Bunnies aren't impossible to add, but will face more scrutiny than more established troupes.